


Fallen From Grace

by silentwhisper002



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: AU, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Lysander Yeets Himself Into The Void, Malva Goes With Him, Malva’s Perspective of Things, No Happy Endings in This Literature Course, Pokemon XYZ - Freeform, Season 19 Episode 42, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23339206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwhisper002/pseuds/silentwhisper002
Summary: Spoilers for Pokémon: Season 19Episode 42 Ahead:What would have happened if two people had jumped that night? What if she had gone with him?Short lil’ rewrite of that one scene in Episode 42 where Lysander pulls a Natasha. (Marvel fans know what I mean)Jumping on the idea train started by my good friend: Lams_And_More! Go check out the one that she did!
Relationships: Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Pachira | Malva
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Fallen From Grace

**Author's Note:**

> We love writing poetic sentiment at 12:30 at night😅 Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes (I thoroughly plan on sorting those out when I wake up in the morning)

The darkened sky of Lumiose City accented the tense atmosphere to a tee. There they stood, atop Lumiose Tower, bruised and battered from the battle at hand, facing one another as though the world were ending. 

And so it would if Lysander was left to his own devices.

What had become of the man she loved?

No matter. 

Malva blinked a few times, pushing her own internal monologue out of her brain. She knew the moment she let herself think of such things, she would break. 

But then again, he’d always said she was a delicate creature. 

“It appears the fighting instinct you spoke of is a thing of the past.”

It was Alain who spoke now, his tone firm and set. Furious even. 

Malva didn’t blame the boy. Lysander had been a father to Alain. She couldn’t imagine what his betrayal must be doing to him on the inside. 

Though she couldn’t help but laugh at the statement.

He didn’t know the man like she did. There was no human more determined than her Lysander. 

He would die for what he believed in. 

“It’s all over Lysander.” Ash chimed, holding his stance. If the boy was terrified in any way—which Malva assumed he must be to some extent, given the day’s earlier events—he wasn’t showing it. 

Props to him for standing up to a man who considered himself a god. 

But words of fire would do nothing to stop what he had in store. 

Lysander was not a man who could be talked down off the ledge. She’d learned that long ago, and had since just kept her mouth shut when it came to these situations. 

A sneer crossed the Team Flare boss’s face at their attempts of intimidation, which she knew didn’t phase him at all. 

“All your petty talk.” He began to take even steps backwards towards the building’s edge. One foot carefully placed behind the other. 

Malva took in a sharp breath as the man still trekked his path. 

_No._

_He wouldn’t._

“It will never extinguish my dream.” He continued. 

Lysander had backed himself far enough that his heels hung into the dark void of the night. The two boys beside her released hitched breaths of their own as he snarled down at them. 

The bright illumination of burning buildings and the neon lights of Lumiose Tower reflected off his slender form, creating a halo around his body. 

In that moment, Lysander truly looked beautiful. Surrounded by the shining sea of burning buildings and screaming glory, arms outstretched, he embraced the power this day had brought him. 

And with that final thought in mind, she broke.  
  
Malva found it funny how even in his finest hour, she could never view Lysander as the villain. 

She knew that she’d turned a blind eye to his plans of destruction, but she’d accepted that mistake. Even now she was convinced that buried in there somewhere, was the man only she seemed to be able to see. 

The Lysander Malva knew, was a kind man, nothing like the brute who stood before them now. He was the man who brought her coffee in the morning, who held her when the unwanted visitors invaded her mind at night. He was the man who’d postpone important meetings or briefings just to spend five minutes with her. 

There was no human or Pokémon on this earth that truly understood her as he did.

He knew everything there was to know about her. Every thought that ran through her mind, every curve of her body, every single story that made her; he could recite each by heart. 

Malva was not ready to lose that just yet. 

And still, here they were.

Lysander was only seconds away from taking the life out of his body, and along with it, he would take hers too. A life without him, was not a timeline she wanted to live. 

Malva could sense Ash trying to scramble together a plan to stop this heresy. 

Always the righteous one he was.

Though she wouldn’t disagree with his motives.

By no means did she want Lysander to die either. 

“Greninja!” He shouted as the man in question began to tilt backwards. 

Tears sprang into her eyes while she watched the scene play out before her. 

Greninja’s tongue lunged for Lysander, but was moments too late. It only grazed the ends of his beard, as he toppled over the edge. 

Malva could feel the strangled cry rising in her throat, but she had no energy to let it rip through her body along with the anvil of anguish that brought her to her knees. 

Tiny snippets of stolen moments played like a carousel in her head. Soft laughter, late nights at the bar, bitter dawns when it was just _too_ early to be awake. 

All of it. 

Gone. 

This nightmare had become a reality. Yet it was not a reality in which she wished to exist. 

Ignoring the chorus of protest that roused from behind her, it was this realization that brought Malva to her feet. 

In this moment, where fate laid her path so far, she would defy what had been written this one last time. 

Grasping the words tightly in her mind, she wrote her own ending, and jumped. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Haha, P A I N!


End file.
